Reunited for love (Percabeth)
by Danni Redbird
Summary: Annabeth just got fired from her old job and now has a new one as a journalist where Percy just so happens to work. They haven't talked in 10 years and when they meet each other again, they fall in love. Percy has a daughter called Macey Jackson and a fiance called Sam. Then Annabeth finds out that Sam is secretly abusing and neglecting Macey when Percy is away, what can she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

"Miss Chase! Wake up!" I sat up in my chair, startled. Looking around, I could see my boss, glaring at me with those beady eyes of his. Honestly, if you squinted, you'd think he looked like a Bald Eagle! He put his hands on his hips, his huge beer belly sticking out. "That's the 3rd time I've caught you sleeping on the job."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been having a rough day." I explained, hoping it sounded genuine, but he wasn't buying it.

"You said that yesterday. And the day before! And it's not just the sleeping on the job, it's the fact that you've been getting late to work and it's just not good enough." He said flatly. "What in the world's gotten into you?"

"I-I..." I struggled for words. I didn't even know what had gotten into me. Why was I acting like this? Lately, I'd become so tired and I felt drowsy. "I'm sorry." I said finally, not knowing what else to tell him. My boss, Mr. Ross folded his arms.

"Sorry is not good enough. I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you."

"What? But I only just started working for you 4 months ago!" I complained.

Mr. Ross shook his head and replied; "You have an hour to pack your things and get out of here. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded sadly.

I couldn't believe I had just got sacked! I'd finally found a job with a decent salary and less than half a year later I get sacked from it? _Thanks a lot, mom_. You'd expect me to be rich and smart because I'm the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and education. But no. Not that I'm dumb. Because I may be blonde, but I'm _certainly _not dumb. I just never really bothered about being rich or anything, so I just opted for a simple job in an office. My teacher in grade 10 told me that I could become a lawyer or an architect as Laws, Physics and Maths was what I was good at. But I was best at English and ICT the best, no doubt about that.

Anyway, I stood up from my desk (I worked in an office.) and packed my belongings, ignoring the shocked looks from others. But you know what? I don't care that I've lost my job. I never liked it really. So what? I'm unemployed. What does it matter? Okay, forget lying to myself. It does no good whatsoever. I _do _care that I've just lost my job. I care a lot, actually. I trudged out of the building and dumped my stuff in my old car that I got for my 18th birthday. (Yeah, I know. I got this car 7 years ago. Big deal. It works and that's what matters.) Once I got home to my small apartment, which was, as usual _very _neat and tidy, (I can't stand things being out of order.) I sat down on my sofa. Well, this was just great. Now what was I gonna do for money? I was due a rental bill in 2 weeks and I had to get a job in that time.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Thalia's number. Thalia was my best friend and I'd known her since I was 14 so I knew she would help me. On the third ring, she picked up. "Hello, Annie?" She said, using my nickname which I once hated, but now came to love.

"Hi Thalia. I need some help. I've just got fired and I need help trying to find a job. Can you come over to my place and help out?"

"Sure! I'll be over in half an hour." And with that, she hung up, leaving me with no option but to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia was standing in front of my door within seconds of me calling her. I smiled and looked at my best friend from head to toe. She had jet black hair, (Which she dyed. She's naturally a brunette.) Crystal blue eyes and a nose piercing, giving off that bad-ass bitch look, even though she's not. I mean, she's bad-ass and everything, but she's not a bitch. Nuh-uh. Thalia is actually one of the most helpful people I know. Yeah, that's when the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover' comes in handy.

"Oh my gosh Annabeth! I can't believe you lost your job! You must've been too good for your boss, that he had no choice but to fire you." She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks, Thalia. But no. The reason I got fired was because I was always sleeping on the job." Thalia gawped at me, her mouth wide open.

"_You, _Annabeth Chase? _You _were sleeping on the job?"

I shrugged. "I know, I know. Big deal."

This just shocked her even more. She then laughed and sat down on my sofa. "You know, you sound like Percy." She quipped. When she saw my confused face, she continued. "You remember Percy Jackson, right? He used to be your best friend after me. He was just like that. Laid-back, calm with a doesn't-give-a-shit attitude. Plus he was kinda cute."

Then, it came to me. "Oh yeah! Percy Jackson! I remember him. I used to call him 'Seaweed brain' and he'd call me 'Wise girl'!" It was then my turn to laugh. "Oh yeah, they were the good times. We haven't spoken in 10 years, though! How do you think he is?"

Thalia shrugged. "Meh, he'll be fine. He's probably living in some nice house, on the couch eating cheese balls. Remember how he used to love them?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

There was a long silence, and then Thalia got up. "Right then. If we're gonna start looking for jobs, we better get to it." She had a point, after all, it was what she was here for. So I agreed and got up, bringing a book full of numbers and seeing is they needed any jobs.

We began looking and by the time we had finished, it was 10:30! I yawned a little and Thalia rubbed her eyes. "You know, I better get going, Annie. I can come back later tomorrow, if you like." She suggested.

I shook my head. "That's okay. You've already helped enough. Thank you, Thalia." She smiled sweetly at me and got up.

She walked away, closing the door to my apartment quietly, but it still left my ears ringing for some strange reason. I flicked through the pages once more, and then noticed one. _WANTED. Journalist for fashion magazine 'City Chic'. Contact Mr M Barker for more info. Use this number; _

And it said the number below. Automatically, I picked up the phone and started dialling the number, and after a few rings, a man picked up. "Hello?" He had quite a soft voice for a guy, and for a second, I thought it was a girl!

"Um, hi. I'd like to speak to Mr Barker please." I said nervously.

"Yeah, you're talking to him." He replied.

"I came to talk to you about the journalist job you had on offer. I have a degree in English Literature and I'd like to apply, please."

"Yeah, no problem. What's your name and I'll make an appointment."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Great. Well, I was thinking maybe I could book you in for about 11 on Friday? Our building is on Walker Street, in Manhattan, you can come, right?"

My heart jumped for joy. "Of course I can! I live in Manhattan right now. I'll be there. Bye!" I chirped, and hung up before he could say the next words. I smiled to myself, knowing that I'd got myself a pretty good job! Now all I had to do was wait until Friday...


	3. Chapter 3

The 11th of Friday came by so slowly, even though I only got sacked a week ago on Tuesday. But I was kinda glad. I mean, I wanted this job badly, but I was so nervous that my job interview would go wrong, I'd mess up or maybe there were many other people, too. There were so many possibilities of failing! _Don't worry, Annabeth. I know you will be fine. _My mother's voice comforted me as I walked through the doors of the City Chic magazine's building.

As I walked inside, my mind was buzzing and I was in awe. The building was beautiful! It had a deep red walls and a shiny marble floor-I could even see my reflection in it! The receptionist saw me and called me over. "Are you Miss Annabeth Chase?" She asked, her voice strangely high. I nodded, and she smiled at me and pointed to a chair. "Take a seat. Mr Barker will be with you in a short while."

I fell back on my seat and a couple seconds later, a guy came walking up to me, and boy was he hot! I'm not usually a shallow person who judges people by their looks, but this guy, this guy was an exception! He was tall and built, but not like a bodybuilder, and he had dark messy hair, that was probably styled to look like that and green eyes that I found my staring into. Yeah, he was hot. He smiled a Hollywood smile. "Hi, you're Miss Chase, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Annabeth."

"Right, well do you wanna come with me? Mr Barker's a little busy so he's asked me to show you around. I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson."

I stared at him. "No way! I used to know someone called Percy Jackson and you actually remind me of him a lot. But we haven't talked in 10 years, the last time I saw him he was 15. I wonder how he is now."

Percy laughed. "You know it's funny. I used to know someone called Annabeth Chase, and the last time I talked to _her _was in 15 years."

I nodded. "How coincidental." Then, I frowned. "Yeah, how coincidental. A little _too _coincidental!" I looked at him and then gasped. "Oh my gods! Percy!" I exclaimed.

"Did you just say Oh my _gods_? No way! You _are _Annabeth! Wow! Fancy meeting the daughter of Athena again!"

"Well, fancy meeting the son of Poseidon again!" I joked. He laughed and pulled me into a hug, and I took in the smell of Aftershave and a very faint smell of an expensive couture. We finally pulled apart, and Percy showed me around the building. Once we'd finished, we sat down at a cafe that was on one of the floors of the building. "So, are you a journalist?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah, can't write to save my life, remember? Most Demi-gods have dyslexia, so I was rubbish at English. But the thing is, you're the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, so you _would _be good at English. Anyway, I'm the photographer. I take all the pictures. And I mean all of them."

"Right. So then, how are you? Family, friends? You know, the lot."

"Well, I currently live around here, family's good. Macey can be a little irritating at times, but she's cute."

"Macey? Who's Macey?"

He ran his hand through his dark hair and grinned. "She's my 6 year old daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha. If you had a daughter who was 6 years old, then you would've been 19 when she was born."

He shrugged. "What can I say? It was a new year's party and there was champagne. Let's just say my girlfriend at the time was slightly high, and I was drunk, what'd you expect?"

My jaw dropped. "You're joking, right? You actually _have _a daughter called Macey?"

"Macey Charlotte Jackson. That's her name."

"Can I see a picture of her?" I asked, eager to see this girl named Macey.

He nodded. "In fact, you can come to my place tonight. I'll introduce you to her."

I grinned. "It's a date."


	4. Chapter 4

My heart was beating like mad and I really couldn't wait to see Macey. I thought about what she looked like. Did she take after Percy? Or her mom? Percy said that Macey was born with his girlfriend _at that time_. Does that mean they've split up and he's single? Yay! I might have a chance with-wait, what the hell am I saying? This is Percy, for goodness sake! Seaweed brain! What am I thinking? But he is hot, I have to admit. And those eyes, I could look into them forever and-

"Annabeth?" Percy dragged back to earth and looked at me with an amused look on his face, as if he knew what I was thinking. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah!" I stammered, showing that I _clearly _wasn't okay. "I'm fine, thanks."

Percy cocked an eyebrow and chuckled to himself, softly. Finally, we pulled over at a block of flats and I hopped out of Percy's car. (Which was an old, but seriously awesome classic mustang which was red with a black stripe down the middle and leather that smelled so fresh, I almost didn't want to get out of the car itself!)

_His apartment's on the 4__th__ floor, room 401_, I noted as he opened the door to go inside. "Macey must be back from school now." He announced, glancing over at me and beckoning to come in. I obliged and stepped in. The flat was pretty big, with a corridor that led into a spacious lounge and doors that led off into bedrooms and kitchen. The walls were a light blue-green colour, like the colour of the sea. Which was typical really, with him being the son of Poseidon.

"It's nice." I commented, and I really meant it. He shrugged the thanks off and closed the door behind me.

"Macey?" He called out. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a girl came running up to Percy, shouting "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made at school!" She was holding on to a picture, and shoved in front of 'daddy's' face. "Wow!" Percy gasped. "That's amazing! What is it?" The girl looked at Percy as if he was dumb.

"It's a doggy, daddy! Can't you see the tail, and the legs and the ears?"

Percy pretended to be all 'Oh yeah! Of course!' and all that kinda stuff you say to a 6 year old girl just to make her feel better. "Anyway, Macey, this is Annabeth. Say hello."

Macey looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Hello! Are you daddy's girlfriend?"

I had to laugh at her innocence. "No, sweetie. I'm not."

Her face fell. "Aww! But you're really pretty! Can you please be daddy's girlfriend? Pretty please?" She blinked her beautiful sea green eyes, which she'd clearly inherited of Percy. She had dark hair just like him too, with tumbled down her back in long waves and a heart shaped face, with freckles dubbed all over her snub nose.

"Well you know, you're really pretty too! You've got such a lovely smile." I said, resisting the urge to hug and kiss her.

"Anyway, let's go to my room, I want to show you the rest of my place." Percy butted in, and I agreed. I was curious what the other rooms were.

Once we got to his room, he fell back on his bed and sat there with him. The door snapped shut behind us and I said; "You know, Macey is really cute. She's got your eyes." Percy smiled, trying not to hide his pride, but wasn't exactly doing a good job of it. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But she really likes you. Usually she's really shy around people she hasn't met before, but with you she was all happy and outgoing. But she was right. You are really pretty."

I smiled and looked him in the eye. Man, he was fit. And he was getting closer, leaning in, and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine! I could taste the coffee which he had earlier. I didn't realise I was kissing him until his hand slithered round my waist and mine went round his neck. Then, I heard the door open and someone call out;

"Percy?" Immediately we pulled apart.

"Shit." Percy murmured.

"What? Who is it?" I whispered.

Percy took a deep breath in. "Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

We scrambled to our feet and ran out the room, to find a young woman, who was about our age calling out Percy's name. She turned around and smiled. She had wavy, honey blonde hair, with bits of gold in it, chocolaty brown eyes and light skin but was tanned ever so slightly. All in all, she looked like a goddess! Maybe she was a daughter of Aphrodite? She had a black jumpsuit on, showing off her long legs and wedged boots that gave her height, not that she needed it. She looked as tall as Percy with the heels on, and they were only about an inch high! She smiled.

"Hi, Percy!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring me. Bitch.

"Hey, Sam!" Percy said weakly, and walked up to her. She kissed him on the cheek, but I could tell that Percy wasn't exactly _enjoying _her company. "Sam, this is Annabeth, a friend of mine. Annabeth, this is Sam, my-my fiancé."

_WHAT?! He has a fiancé?_ I thought to myself. He was engaged. He loved her. I could barely smile, and managed to choke out a small 'hi'. A look of disgust came across my face as she saw me in a simple blue top and black skirt and ballet-flats. She stared at my flats as if it were some kind of hideous monster and looked up at me. "Hi." She said flatly, with no welcome and warmth whatsoever. Okay, screw being the daughter of Aphrodite, she was too bitchy for them! (And believe me, they could be nice, but if you got on the wrong side them, they could kill you with their words and you'll never fell right again.)

"So, what do you do, then?" I asked, once Percy decided it was time to get Macey a 'snack' (In other words, he didn't want to get involved, and I didn't blame him) and it was just me and Sam. "I mean, where do you work?"

"Somewhere with people who actually _have _a fashion sense." She sniggered. "I work at Abercrombie and Fitch, _duh_."

Anger boiled up inside me. "Wait, you said Abercrombie and Fitch? Huh, I thought you said you worked at Abercrombie and _bitch _cos you would _really _fit in there."

Annoyance crossed Sam's face. "Whatever. I don't have time for a mediocre like _you_. Now why don't you just leave? The door's just over there-"

"Hey Annabeth! Why don't you stay for dinner?" Percy called out, as he jogged up to me.

"Really? I shouldn't." I replied.

"Oh that's fine, if you don't wanna stay, that's totally cool with-" Sam began, but then was cut off by Percy.

"Aww, c'mon, Wise girl. You know, if you were wise, you'd stay. Macey loves you, you even saw her reaction to you. Please? For me?"

I looked down at the ground as I said; "Are you sure?"

"Sure as I love cheese balls. And I'm sure I love those!" He replied, perkily.

I laughed. "Remember how you used to always eat them at Camp-" I stopped. I couldn't give Percy's identity. "Remember how you used to always eat them at Camp? Perce and I went to summer camp together,_ right Seaweed brain_?"

"Oh yeah! Man, I sure loved Camp! With Mr. Brunner?" He asked, using Chiron's false name.

"Uh-huh. He used to love horses and riding horses." Chiron was actually a centaur, but I guess you could say he loved himself or something.

"So. You staying or not?" He asked, getting back to the point.

I looked at Percy, who looked hopeful, I looked at Sam, who looked pissed and I looked at Macey, who looked desperate standing there in the background Mouthing me the words; 'Please say yes! Please say yes!' I smiled. "Yeah, I'll stay. It'll be fun. Right Sam?"

Sam smiled fakely, "Right, _Annabeth_." Perfect.

_2 hours later..._

We were at the dinner table, me Sam, Percy when Macey had gone to get Sam some water. Sam stood up and surveyed the table. "Excuse me for a second." And hurried off to the kitchen. I sighed. "Sam hates me." I announced, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Why would she hate you?" Percy asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? Macey loves me, and as far as I'm concerned, she doesn't seem to be liking Sam. I mean, I don't wanna sound nasty or anything, but she is really quite around Sam, not like she was with me. And judging by the way she looks at me, she wants me dead."

Percy frowned. "I'm sure that's not true." He said kindly. I couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'm sure it is. Anyway, do you have any more lasagne? Sorry, I'm really hungry and didn't have time for lunch when I came for the job interview." Percy shrugged.

"That's okay. I think there's some more in the kitchen, just go and help yourself."

I nodded and got up to go the kitchen. But I was walking, I heard sobs coming from there. There stood Macey, crying softly while Sam stood there with her hands on her hips. She leaned and tugged on Macey's beautiful dark hair. Macey gave a small yelp in pain and I couldn't help but keep on watching the disturbing scene that was happening right in front of me.

"You make me sick! I don't even know why Percy keeps you. No wonder your mother walked out on you as soon as you were born. Percy had no choice but to keep you. He's just too nice to give you in to an orphanage where unwanted kids like _you _go! And hurry up with that water! I'm thirsty you little brat. You're so selfish! I bet you forgot all about that water, didn't you?" Sam hissed. That was it. I couldn't look any longer, I ran back into the dining room, with the Macey's crying face stuck in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know that this chapter isn't as good as the others, and I know you're probably going to kill me for making Percy and Annabeth fall out, (Don't worry! I planned in advance, my funeral is ready and for an apology you're all invited!) but I am going make them get back together in the next chapter, after all, this is a Percabeth fanfic! **

"Are you okay, Wise girl? You look kinda pale. And I thought you went to get some lasagne." Percy asked, seeming concerned.

I stared down at my plate. "I'm-I'm not hungry. Percy you have to dump Sam! She's abusing Macey!"

"What? That's just crazy!" He exclaimed. Then, a look of anger crossed his face. "Look, Annabeth, I understand that you don't like Sam, but to make up things about her like that and say that she abuses my daughter, that's just too far!"

"But I'm not-"

"Look, just go. I really don't have time for this. This night's already been a hectic night." He cut me off, and he genuinely looked angry.

I stood up from the kitchen table and walked towards the door, but before I left, I turned round to see Percy's face one more time. "Percy, I love you." And then I ran.

My heart was pounding and I could hear the blood rushing to my head. (Was that normal? Note to self: Ask children of Apollo if it's normal to hear the blood rushing in your ears.) But now what was I gonna do? I had no idea where I was and how in the world was I gonna find my way back home? Okay, I knew that Manhattan wasn't _that _big, but still. It's not like it's a tiny village either.

Then, I realised something. I knew this place! It was round the corner to where Thalia lived! I smiled to myself, relieved that I could talk to somebody. I walked round the block and found Thalia's apartment. She grinned as I came in and congratulated me on my new job. (I'd told her as soon as I realised I had got it.) She hugged me and the next thing I knew I was crying, in Thalia's bathroom! What the hell was wrong with me? _I never cried. _Well, not in public anyway. (Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault that I love the movie Titanic and the director just so happened to make it an extremely sad movie.)

"So you were saying, you got this job, and it turns out Percy woks there too and he invited you to his house, you met his daughter and fiancé and stayed for dinner. Then you found out that his fiancée Sam is abusing his daughter Macey and you tried telling him but he got pissed and told you to leave?" Thalia said, looking at me with a shocked expression. Then, her face turned to anger. "That son of a bitch!"

"Don't say that. I remember Sally being really nice." Sally was Percy's mom and every time she came to visit she'd have brought cake or cookies or something else homemade and delicious. I remember me and Grover used to always joke about Sally secretly being a chef or a baker or something. I sighed. Those were the good times.

"Fine then." Thalia said flatly. "He's the son of a motherfucker."

"You wouldn't wanna be saying that either. His dad's Poseidon, and you know what Poseidon's like when his angry." We all did, and it wasn't pretty. The thought of an angry Poseidon made us both shiver.

Thalia put her arm around me. "You know what would make you feel better? A good ol' choco smoothie!" She exclaimed, putting on the worst Texan accent ever. Thank gods I wasn't Texan, not that I have anything against Texans, but if I was, then I would be seriously offended on how bad Thalia's attempt to do a Texas accent was. She then said in her usual voice; "Yeah, I think you can kinda guess I'm not from Texas." We laughed and she pulled me into her living room. "Now then, two choco smoothies coming up!"

_Thank gods I have a friend like Thalia._ I thought to myself. Because it was true. What would I do without her? But I was dreading the next day at my new work place. What was Percy gonna say? Then, I realised. Percy wasn't going to say anything. I was. And more specifically, I was going to apologize to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know I haven't been on FanFiction in AGES, but that's because my internet allowance was used up so we were practically grounded from using the internet. (Yes, I was wondering how I managed to survive, too.) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Love, Danni xxxxx**

I sat there in my seat, sipping coffee anxiously and waiting for the end of the day so I could find Percy and make up with him. I looked over at the clock for what felt like the billionth time and sighed. It was only 2.45. Great. Another hour and fifteen minutes to go.

"Right then, everybody! I have to make sure that everybody is going to this party so I can make sure and have the food and drinks ready for everyone."

Everyone nodded but me. "What party? I wasn't invited." I called out to Mr Barker. He shrugged. "Oh right, well it's for me and my wife's anniversary. You went invited, but you can come, I'm sure my wife Laura won't mind." He beamed. Well, if I can't apologize to Percy now I can always apologize to him later.

The day went by so slowly and I couldn't wait until it was the end, but when it came, I was so tired that I didn't even bother searching for Percy.

**_5 hours later..._**

**Percy**

I was still annoyed with what Annabeth had said. How could she say that about Sam? Sam wouldn't hurt Macey, right? She loved Macey! She always took her to school and stuff. But it was kinda strange how Macey always begged _me _to take her to school instead.

I looked around at the party. Everyone was dancing, laughing and having fun. Everyone except me. Man, I must've looked seriously sad to everyone else, standing there like a loner, but right then, I didn't give a damn. I drained the glass of champagne in my hand and went to go get another one. After about 3 glasses, I felt slightly dizzy. And a sudden urge to leave overtook me. So I surveyed the party, made sure nobody was looking and ran. Where to? Well, the sea of course!

**Annabeth**

"Hello? Can I have your attention, please?" Mr Barker called out, clinking his glass of red wine with a spoon. The music turned down and the talking and dancing stopped. People looked at him, annoyed with him interrupting, but he seemed to be oblivious to that. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming, it's been a great night." He paused for a moment and seemed to consider what else to say. Then, he added; "I also want to say a special thank you for one of my photographers at City Chic, Mr Percy Jackson. He's been a great worker and probably the best this year! So, Percy, come on up!"

Huh. That reminded me, I still needed to say sorry to him. We waited for Percy to come up, but nothing happened. I frowned and people started murmuring and muttering Percy's name. "Uh, Percy? Come on up!" Mr Barker called out again, his enthusiasm fading by the second. "Percy? Percy where are you? Does anybody know where Percy Jackson is?"

People began walking around and looking for Percy, and then I had an idea. Where would the son of Poseidon go? The sea! Of course! So with that, I ran out of the party, eager to find him again. I could feel my mom's voice in my head, telling me this was the right thing to do; the _wise _thing to do and I drove faster in my old, beat up car. Once I finally got to the sea, I smiled. There he was, just standing there with his arms spread out wide, and the moon reflecting off the sea. I took a deep breath and trudged up to him.

"Hey." I said, shyly.

He turned around, and even though it was night, I could see his deep green eyes were shining and he truly, was in his zone. "Hey." He said, as if nothing last night ever happened.

"You know, people are looking for you."

"Uh-huh..." He seemed so distant and I took my opportunity.

"Look, Percy. About yesterday, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to go suspecting Sam was neglecting Macey and if you call me a bitch, then that's okay. Because that is exactly what I am."

He looked at me and grinned deviously. "You're a bitch." I shoved him playfully and he laughed. Yeah, we were friends again. He looked at his watch. "You know what? Let's go somewhere."

"What? What do you mean? People are looking for us. More specifically, _you._" I replied. What the hell was he thinking?

He shrugged. "So? You only got one life, right?"

"Well, yeah but it's a pretty long one for us Demi-gods." I replied.

He made a _pfft _sound, grabbed my hand, looked me in the eye and said in a voice I didn't even recognise; "Let's have some fun."

I was practically dragged away by Percy as he jumped into my car and drove away. Then, I realised why he was acting like this. "Percy, you've been drinking _way _too much. You have to stop."

"No." He stated simply, as if I'd just asked him if he liked sprouts. "I'll be fine. Now then, let's go shopping. I'm in the mood for buying something."

Oh man.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we pulled up at the mall, (somehow managing not to get caught by the cops!) we mooched around in some shops. I figured that if I just went along with it and looked around in some shops then I'd be able to get Percy back to the party which we supposed to be at. "This is great, Seaweed Brain-" I began but got cut off.

"Hey! I like that watch. I'm gonna buy it!" Percy exclaimed, dragging me into the jeweller's store. I was totally cool with it at first, but that was until I saw the price. "$4,500?!" I cried. "Are you out of your mind?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. It would explain a lot." He said, before pointing to the diamond watch and saying; "I'll take it!" The jeweller then pointed out some earrings.

"I think your girlfriend would love them. They'd bring out her beautiful grey eyes." What? I thought Sam had brown eyes. Wait a second. She was talking about me! I was about to tell her that I wasn't his girlfriend when Percy looked at me and said;

"Yeah. They do, don't they? How much?"

"$790." The jeweller replied and the next thing I knew, Percy was getting out his credit card and paying for the earrings and the watch.

I gawped at him and wondering how the hell he could afford that. Seriously, how much money do photographers get? Note to self; make photography my part-time job. We walked out of the jewellers shop and all I could say was;

"Wow."

Percy looked at me, with a proud smile and said; "I know. Now then, let's buy something else!"

"Percy, we really should be getting back-"

"Aww, c'mon, Annabeth. Loosen up. We'll go back to the party in a minute. Just wait. Hey, that dress would look great on you! And I need some new shirts anyway. Let's go get some!"

Well, I guess I _could _use a new dress...

**The next day...**

**Annabeth**

I woke up to find myself on a sofa in some hotel, with Percy's arm draped round me and a banging headache in one half of my head. Where the hell were we? And more importantly, _how _did we get here? I looked around this hotel we were in. It had cream walls, a four poster bed and a balcony over-looking the city of New York. Well, at least we didn't end up in Vegas. There were bags everywhere, most of them designer; there was Giorgio Armani, Vivienne Westwood, Calvin Klein, you name it, it was all there. I noticed there was a huge Plasma TV and there was a mini bar underneath, with some of the drinks taken from it.

The table near the mini bar had about 4 bottles of wine on it, all empty and glasses with a little champagne and white wine left in there. Percy stirred a little, before waking up. His hair was messy and he hadn't shaved, so you could see some faint stubble. Yet in all of this, he still managed to look good. He gasped. "What the hell?" He pointed to the mess of this room, and then saw the motorbike. "What happened last night?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you what happened, Seaweed Brain. We had a hangover, that's what. And now we have no idea where we are and what we're supposed to do." It sounded pretty bad, and this situation _was _pretty bad, but Percy just looked at me and _laughed. _Yeah, he found all this funny. "What?" I demanded. "Why are you laughing?"

He shrugged. "Because we had a _hangover. _And we only met two days ago. Or we met _again _should I say?"

I began laughing, too. Cos he _did_ have a point. We were only friends for two days and looked what had happened in that time! I put my head on his shoulder and laughed into it. But the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and he'd pulled me into a kiss. I could taste the champagne and I could feel his hand in my wild, bird's nest of hair. We pulled apart, and his whispered; "You know when you told me you loved me? Well, that night I dreamt about you. And I couldn't face you the next day because I was too shocked over you saying that. Not because I was engaged to Sam and I kissed you, but because I loved you too. And I still do. Only this time, twice as much."

I smiled and kissed him once more, but only lightly on the cheek. "We should get going now." He nodded and we pulled apart, deciding to get ready and think of some excuses for us to tell Mr Barker. The last thing I wanted to happen was to get fired _again_.


	9. Chapter 9

**So people have been asking me when Sam and Percy are gonna break up and I decided that this was the right time, so here you go. Sam and Percy are no longer together! Well, this is the beginning of when they are no longer together and this is when Percy ****_decides _****to break up with her, but what the hell! Don't forget to R&R! Love, Danni xxxxx**

We drove to the City Chic building in a deafening silence. So many thoughts were going through my head; What would Sam say? Was I gonna get fired? If so, what would happen then? What about Percy? Was he always this hot? _Wait a second. Concentrate on the problem, Annabeth! Not on Percy's hotness. Even if he's a good kisser and has these gorgeous green eyes and-_

"Well, we're here now." Percy interrupted my trail of thoughts, on how good-looking he was. He opened the door of his red mustang and opened mine, too. Once we got out, he locked his car and said; "Good ol' Ruby."

I looked at him weirdly. Who the hell was _Ruby? _"What?" He asked, innocently. "You don't name your cars?" When I shook my head, he looked disappointed and tutted. "I'm ashamed of you, Annabeth Chase. Every car has a name; mine's called Ruby because she's red. Like a ruby. So even if we get fired, at least you'll have something to think about-a name for your car."

I rolled my eyes. Boys. They could be hot, they could be ugly, they could be fat or they could be thin. But they all seemed to think in the same way. Or, well, all the boys _I _knew did. Anyway, we ran into the building, and practically broke the escalator button by pressing it so many times. It was like we were suddenly in such a rush to apologize to Mr Barker; we were having a race. Once we got to the top, we barged into Mr Barker's office and froze when he glared at us. Suddenly, it was like the whole world stopped.

"Well then. I see I haven't taught you any manners. First you decide to disappear and then you barge into my office? The least you could do is knock." He snapped.

"I know. And I'm _so, so _sorry, Mr Barker. I know it was stupid of us to run off like that, but surely you have enough mercy in your heart to forgive us?" Okay, I don't know where the hell that last part came from. _Surely you have enough mercy in your heart to forgive us? _What am, I? Medieval?

Mr Barker took a deep breath in. "Who was in charge of this?"

"I was." Percy said automatically. "I was and I'm sorry. It was dumb of me and I'll never do it again. I promise."

Mr Barker thought for a moment. "Seeing as this has only happened once, I'm going to let you off. But Annabeth, be careful. You've only just started this job if you do this again, there's no doubt you're going to be fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." We said, sounding like little kids being told off by the head teacher.

"Now go. And I want to see you two early tomorrow to make up for today." Mr Barker shooed us away and we walked out in deep and utter embarrassment.

**Percy**

I decided to drive Annabeth home, seeing as her car was back at the mall when I got seriously drunk yesterday. Not that I exactly remember it, Annabeth just told me. And I believe her. We drove to my apartment and didn't say one word on the journey, but we didn't have to. We were too shocked over what had happened. Who knows what I could've done to Annabeth that night, or more specifically what I could've done _with _her. I'm just hoping we were too drunk to do anything bad that could be long term. I mean, _seriously. _I already got one kid because I was drunk. The last thing I wanted was another one. Not that I didn't love Macey, because I did. Loads. But, she was already tough work and I already had a lot on my hands.

Speaking of Macey, I could see her just now. She said she wasn't feeling well and didn't wanna go to school yesterday and Sam said that tomorrow she didn't have to and that she'd look after her. And that was another thing. Macey's face seemed so glum when Sam offered to look after her. Annabeth's words were making more and more sense to me now, but I didn't know what to do. Once we got there and were in my apartment, I saw Sam sitting in front of the T.V, drinking a small glass of wine. Well, let me tell you one thing. There's no way I'm going anywhere _near _that stuff for a while! She smiled at me and stretched her long, legs out. She was only looking after Macey, but she still looked like a supermodel, with long honeycomb hair, pulled into a messy bun and a strappy top and denim shorts. She looked beautiful. But for some reason, nothing was stirred up in me. No intimacy, nothing.

"Hi Percy." She looked at Annabeth and made a face. "You again? What are you gonna accuse me of _now?_ Murder?"

"No, but you could probably get away with it." Annabeth bit back. "Great to see you too, Sam." She said her name as if it were a curse and resentment filled her grey eyes. She then paused and looked at me apologetically. "Hey, didn't you say Macey was ill? Could I go talk to her, please? You know, see how she is and everything?"

I nodded and she walked, finding her way to Macey's room. Once she was gone, Sam stood up and put her arms round my waist, but when she kissed me, I didn't feel good. It wasn't right for me to be cheating on Sam. And it wasn't just because of Annabeth, but the last month, I hadn't really felt much with Sam. All I saw her as was a really hot woman. And yes, Annabeth played a part in that, but I couldn't help it. I had to break up with her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam." I began, pulling away from her. She looked at me with a seductive smile on her face, but it faded away.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked, knowing what was coming.

I was about to explain to her about not being able to date her, but her cell rang. I walked over to it, giving it to her. But when I noticed it was a text and when I opened it, I got the shock of my life;

_Hey, babe. Been finking about u. i wz wondering if we should go on a date sometime, yh? We havent been on one in AGES and i really wanna meet up wid u again. I know a gr8 place downtown if u want. Txt me back yh? Love ya loads, Joe xxxx_

Anger boiled up inside me. _She _was cheating on _me_? The sneaky little bitch! "Who's Joe?" I demanded. Sam's face began sinking, and even though she was pretty, she wasn't the next Cameron Diaz or Jennifer Anniston. (Although she totally looked like Jennifer. She has the same hair and everything.) "Nobody." She shrugged.

"Nobody?" I repeated. "I wasn't born yesterday, Sam? Is he your boyfriend? You're cheating on me, aren't you?" My voice was getting louder and louder, and so was Sam's.

"Well it's not like you care! You're always too busy with that precious _Annabeth _of yours!" She shouted. Well, she _did _have a point.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"7 months." She replied.

I sighed. "You know what, maybe Annabeth was right. About the whole neglecting Macey thing. I know I can't trust you." She said nothing, telling me that Annabeth _was _right. I should've known.

**Annabeth**

Macey looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her, and luckily, I didn't have to. Her sea green eyes opened, and she saw me and smiled that cute smile of hers. (Which I noticed she also inherited off Percy.)

"I can't believe this!" I heard Percy shout, and Macey gasped. "You've been neglecting my _daughter_! Why?"

"Oh no!" Macey whispered.

"Its okay, Macey. Just stay right here, I'll go see what's happening." I comforted her, and sneaked out to see the drama, with my heart in my mouth.

Turns out, I don't make a very good spy, seeing as soon as I left Macey's room and wandered into the lounge, Percy and Sam saw me. "Oh, look who's came to join us!" Sam snapped, with anger and rage in her eyes.

"You beat up Macey behind my back, Sam! How could you? What was the reason for all this?" Percy didn't sound angry anymore, just hurt and sad.

"I couldn't let her tell you. About me and Joe. I had to do something."

"So you beat her up?" Percy and I cried out, at the same time. Then, Percy took a deep breath in. "Get out."

"W-What?" Sam gasped.

"Oh, you heard him. Get outta here! I'm sure Joe will be happy enough to let you stay at _his_ house, right?" I said, feeling smug as hell.

Sam stared at us. Then, she glanced towards the door, and marched over to it, without looking back. She opened the door and left, slamming as she did so. Once she was gone, there was an awkward silence. "Annabeth, I'm sorry." Percy finally said. "I acted like an asshole and I should've believed you. Can you forgive me?"

I grinned. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. And I know a way of you forgiving me."

He blinked. "What?" I slithered my arms round his waist and whispered into his ear; "Kiss me." And, boy he did! After about 10 seconds of kissing hungrily, I heard someone say in the background;

"Yay! You made up!" We turned around, and there stood Macey! Confusion crossed her pretty little face. "One question, though. What does _asshole _mean?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. "Someday, you'll find out. Someday."

**THE END! **

**So, Whatcha think as a first fanfic? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Love, Danni xxxx**


End file.
